


Love Shot

by Ragee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Chanyeol, Alpha Jongin, Alpha Sehun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Assassination, Beta Jongdae, Beta Minseok, Happy Ending, Love Shot AU, M/M, Not really a gangster au, Omega Baekhyun, Omega Kyungsoo, Poor boys to rich boys, Poverty, angsty, beta junmeyon, kind of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragee/pseuds/Ragee
Summary: Seoul: one of the safest cities in the world. Well, to the naked eye at least. Law enforcement cracked down on crime so crime had to became sneakier. Two ex gang brothers, a money addicted IT guy, a couple of dirt poor roommates, a pair of risk addicted lovers, and a smiley bar owner must risk their lives to get rich quick and keep the underground quiet.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Shouldn’t be writing this because I have another fic to write but oh well?
> 
> Criticism welcome!
> 
> This is all fake and from my own imagination. These characters are merely based off celebrities in terms of appearance and none of their actions or behaviours are a reflection of their real life counterparts! THIS IS FICTION, and not meant to offend or hurt anyone.
> 
> I wrote this when I was tired so just comment any questions and I’ll answer
> 
> Thank you guys, enjoy!

Seoul is one of the safest cities in the world, with bustling streets, big light, tourist attractions, and exciting nightlife it seems like the perfect city. It is too, until you dig a little deeper. Seoul is considered to be one of the safest cities in the world, which means that law enforcement is stricter so, organized crime has to be a little trickier than in other countries if it is to thrive in Seoul. Some big rules are: don’t get tourists involved, if you’re going to kill someone you must do it quickly and quietly and be able to clean up your mess, drug deals mainly happen in the red light districts so do with that information as you like, any illegal activity must be as discrete as possible or you will have gangsters after you to keep quiet. 

 

“Hyung trust me!”

“No Sehun. We are not doing this!” Junmyeon pushed past his little brother.

“Just listen to me, please!”

“This is an awful and dangerous idea, Sehun. I don’t even know why you thought that I might ever say yes to this!”

“Ju- just look, Hyung. It’s not as bad of an idea once you’ve thought it out ok? Me and Jongin were talking about it at lunch. If we could just assemble a kick-ass team, under your leadership, we could be rich as fuck in the next couple of months.” 

“Absolutely-fucki-“

“It’ll pay back the hospital fees,” Junmyeon froze. “And the apartment fees, and the our other expanses with room to spare too.” Sehun spoke getting softer and softer as he listed out their debts.

The younger stared at his brother, watching him thinking. He always admired Junmyeon for that; his ability to calculate any situation and weigh the pros and cons, it was something he had got from their dad. While his older brother had picked up the acquired characteristic and been able to avoid having an inherited personality trait, Sehun had not been so lucky and was born with his father’s more impatient and headstrong trait, the more alpha part of his nature. 

“Well?” Sehun urged, taking a step closer to his brother.

He heard a sigh and a couple of indistinct words before his brother spun around, a face stone cold, “what team did you have in mind?”


	2. Someone Call the Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun and Junmyeon visit an old friend who is more than capable of helping them with their plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope everyone likes this!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you!

Sehun followed his brother down the dim lighted street, hands in his pocket as he ignored the abundance of puddles in his way. The streets were soaked from a small storm that had passed an hour ago, it was the rainy season in Seoul so nothing short of expected. They walked briskly and quietly as the neon purple light of a brothel passed over them, Sehun looked around seeing shady men and a hooker here or there and one tourist using a map to try and find their way back to their hotel. Perfect, he thought. Not a a lot of tourists or nightlife out which meant the bar would be packed with a criminal rich crowd.

They walked for only a minute or so more before Junmyeon turned to a familiar building with bright neon green lights spelling out Kimmy’s Bar. The two opened the door and proceeded down the stairs, the music escalating with every descending step. At the bottom of the steps was a platform with a door on either side. At night, one door radiated light, music, and laughter through distorted glass while the other door always stood dormant. It had been a curious door, especially to Sehun all throughout his childhood, but never curious enough to investigate. 

Junmyeon opened the door to the club, the beta slightly wincing at the loud music, he’d never been one for loud atmospheres and had sensitive hearing. The smell of alcohol and pheromones hung heavy in the air, neither of them had ever liked bars much. This one had memories in it, of when their dad had business and they played upstairs with Minseok. Now Minseok owned the bar and they were coming here for business, how times had changed.

Junmyeon made is way to the bar while Sehun was left still standing at the door. He flinched upon not finding his brother next to him but caught up in long strides, taking a stand next to his brother. The bartender looked then up and down probably determining who to talk to.

“Hey there, what can I get you gentlemen tonight?” She asked, mainly at Sehun, as she smiled.

Sehun looked down at his brother, waiting for him to answer. “Yes hi, we’re looking for Minseok,” he stated calmly.

“The boss?” She questioned and switched attention to the shorter brother.

“Yes please,”

“A-alright then. One moment please.” The bartender stuttered and passed her towel to a coworker on her way out from behind the bar. The bothers watched as she disappeared behind some doors with the words Authorized Personnel Only printed on the distorted glass. The bartender soon re-emerged with Minseok trailing behind her. She stopped and pointed at the pair and whispered to her boss over the loud music, he nodded and said what looked like a thank you before walking over to them.

“You two! That can’t be a good thing,” he laughed, the brothers laughed with him as he went in for hugs. “Nice to see you guys again!” He greeted with a big smile.

“Nice to see you too,” Junmyeon said.

“Sehun, quiet as ever I see,” Minseok smiled and looked him over, Sehun smiled back, “Let me take you to my office, it’s a little more private than the floor,” he said gesturing to the bustling activity of the bar. 

The brothers followed the older beta back to his office, slipping through the door and hearing it close with soft click. The older beta sat down in his swivel chair behind his desk and gestures for the brothers to sit down on the couch adjacent. The room was very customer to Minseok, elegant in almost every way. 

Behind the couch the wall was adorned with a huge painting of pillars and flowers as well as a couple of baby angels. On one side of the couch was a globe while on the other was a side table with a couple of glasses and a pitcher of some sort of alcohol. On the side of the globe was a wall filled with multiple TVs, security TVs, a computer and a bunch of other old looking electronics that seemed too out of date to use. In the middle of the room, hanging from the ceiling, was a chandelier, draping jewels and crystals from the frame.

Minseok leaned back in his chair and smiled at them again, eyes scrunched and showing off a gummy smile. 

“What can I do for a pair of old friends?” He asked while swiveling in his chair.

The two brothers gave each other a look and leaned in, Sehun, as always, giving the floor to Junmyeon to talk. “We have a proposition for you. A job proposition,” he said, emphasizing the word “job” so Minseok knew instantly exactly what the “job” would entail.

Minseok’s smile dropped much as his playful movement in the chair and his eyes turned serious, the crinkles of a smile fading into the dedicated focus of a cat. The beta scooted closer to the desk and brought folded hands up to his chin to rest on. “Go on.”

“Sehunnie found a job. An assassination,” you could almost see Minseok’s intrigue spiking in his eyes, hidden behind a well crafted poker face, “and we thought who better to come to than our good old friend?”

Minseok squinted at them, pointed eyes brimmed with eyeliner boring holes in the brothers’ own. Minseok was also a good calculator just like Junmyeon, weighing his options to the last milligram. “Who?” He asked, biting his lip.

“It’s a group,”

“A group?” Minseok raised a brow.

“This mission is a little tricky and dangerous. The good thing is that the buyer has never dabbled in the underground and doesn’t know he’s over paying us.”

Not even Minseok’s convincing pokerface could keep the excitement from showing through. “How much?” He asked, trying to mask his curiosity.

Junmyeon pulled a receipt out of his pocket as well as a pen and scribbled down some numbers on the back of the little paper. He stood up slightly to pass it to the older beta gingerly. Minseok carefully picked up the folded receipt and opened it. His eyes widened and he looked back at the brothers. “You’re joking, you’re fucking joking. Inexperienced or not in crime there’s no way anyone is paying this much for an assassination.”

“Like I said, it’s a group assassination and they are decently high profiled. The customer doesn’t want any relation to him or his own group so it needs to be done during an upcoming event where all the targets will be at as well as the customer.”

Minseok stares in disbelief. “Fucking hell. So not only do we have to kill multiple people, but we also have to make sure the customer gets out alive?” 

The brothers nodded simultaneously. “The customer won’t pay us in full till the job is complete. And what I showed you there will be split between however many we gather for a team.”

“Shit, this doesn’t seem like something we can do between the 3 of us.”

“It isn’t.” Sehun spoke up for the first time since their arrival. “I have a friend and coworker who signed him and his buddy up so there’s 5 already but I say we need at least one more person such as yourself with murder under their belt, no offence, and a tech guy.”

Junmyeon nodded along, “we hoped you might know some people.”

Minseok switched his position to leaning to the one side of his chair and rubbed his neck and jaw in thought. You could see the cogs turning in beta’s brain, he’d always been clever and that was something both brothers had always looked up to. Finally, he smacked his palm on the desk and smiled. “You definitely hoped right then. There’s a kid, an omega named Baekhyun I know, I’ve only worked with him twice but he’s a natural in that sort of thing and I’m sure I’m not the only one he’s done jobs with.”

“He sounds perfect, can you get ahold of him soon?” Junmyeon asked.

“Yah I could but there is a slight catch.” 

The boys nodded as if telling the older to continue.

“He fucks around with a runaway rich kid. Y’know, grew up in Gangnam, son of a doctor and a notable city celebrity omega, classic trust fund kid. He got tired of a lavish life and followed Baekhyun to the streets, he’s not experienced at all and I doubt Baek will agree if the alpha isn’t part of the deal. He could keep him on a pretty tight leash though, Baek’s got that idiot wrapped around his ring finger.”

The brother’s shared some side eyes, they could pretty well communicate without even saying a word. Junmyeon turned back to Minseok, “as long as your guy has the alpha under control I don’t see why not.” 

“Perfect! I also know a guy for the tech position. An old friend who works as an IT guy for some big company, can’t remember which one. His parents own the bar a couple blocks from here, although now he’s got a stable job and a nice apartment in the richer side of Seoul.”

“How will you convince him to take the job if he’s doing alright?”

“He had a gambling addiction when we were teens that went into his mid 20s, only stopped a year and a half ago I think. He looks like he suits his job and the life he lives but the guy badly craves this life, he’s addicted to the danger and the money, just gotta play it right.”

“Call your guys up then, get them on board and contact us. We’ll arrange things from there.” Junmyeon said standing up, his little brother mimicking his actions. 

“Sounds good to me! I’ll talk to you guys soon then. It was nice to see you,” Minseok rounded his desk, Junmyeon had his hand out to say goodbye but Minseok wasn’t a handshake type of guy.

“Nice seeing you t-“ Junmyeon was crushed in Minseok’s surprise hug, Sehun being next.

The brothers said goodbye to their friend and exited the bar, stepping back onto the chilly, damp streets. They walked back in silence, both planning out an intricate assassination in their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams are killing me. I am dead. I am crying. Chem will be the ending of me.
> 
> Hope you like the chapter! Thank you guys so much!

**Author's Note:**

> That was just the Prologue so more to come! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I should be studying or at least writing the fic I already started.. oops?
> 
> Comments motivate me but don’t feel pressured, I’ll survive without them!
> 
> Thanks guys!


End file.
